


The Juice

by Ameerasakura



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M, glorious glorious orange juice, totally not written at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameerasakura/pseuds/Ameerasakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata discovers the true meaning of love through the most savory drink in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Juice

God dammit Len, Hinata thought to himself begrudgingly as he gazed upon the scene before him. Everyone on this shitty island was partaking in a rather shitty party designed with only the most shitty intentions in mind of the shitty people who decided this would be anything close to a good idea. Through unfair peer pressure, Hinata had been painfully forced to attend this nightmare of a social gathering organized by none other than the pretentious wanna-be leader Togami Byakuya.

Maybe he was overexaggerating a little bit, but this party fucking sucked. The people were bright and peppy, the streamers and various decorations were blindingly neon, and aromas of several unidentifiable foods wafted into the grumpy boy’s nostrils. And they were just told that to escape this shithole island they had to ruthlessly murder one of their new acquaintances whom they had only had the pleasure of knowing for less that 24 hours. “Well fuck me to the max!” he grumbled to himself.

“Yes Hinata-kun,” said a voice behind him. Hinata whipped around. Of course, it was that white haired kid. Komeada or something? Komearda? Komputerda? Anyway he was pretty sure this guy was a homo. He just had that “homosexual white haired anime boy” vibe hanging about him. At least this guy wasn’t half bad…yet.

“Is that a question or a response?”

“Yes.” Hinata just shook his head.

“What do you want?”

He gave a neutral shrug. “I just happened to notice you were alone, is all. Someone like you positively gleaming with potential shouldn’t be left to whatever thoughts you may be thinking at the moment. Especially if it’s about meee…” he faded into a whisper.

“What did you say?”

“Oh, nothing, Hinata-kun. Say, the food here is absolutely delicious. You should grab a bite or two, if you’re up for it. I could get you some juice! Just tell me what you want, and I’ll get you a plate as soon as possible.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do, like scheming to kill one of us or something?”

“Now now, Hinata-kun. Now’s not the time for plot devices. Here! Hanamura squeezed some excellent orange juice. I highly recommend trying a glass.”

Hinata didn’t give a shit, to be frank, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to try some of the delicacies here. Besides, if Komaeda spiked the juice with arsenic or cyanide or moldy Capri-sun at least everyone would be witness to bring his dead corpse to justice. God, he really hoped there wasn’t any Capri-sun in this. That is some of the nastiest shit you could ever shove into a fungus-infested pouch of plastic death.

He raised the glass to his lips, watching the yellow-orange liquid swish around like a stormy sea during one of the many Poseidon Hinata’s fits of rage. Yes, he determined. I am now a metaphor as the god of the sea. Tremble beneath my piercing ahoge of light, and sacrifice your virgins at the full moon of each month. On second thought, keep your virgins. I don’t accept such peasantry into my royal courts.

Back to the main show, Hinata distractedly reminded himself. That beautiful, disastrous, hopeful, despair-inducing liquid sloshed further and further down the elongated glass until it crashed up to Hinata’s awaiting lips, splattering his mouth with sunshine sent from Heaven. The tangy orange scent filled his nostrils with fond memories of adolescence and days of nothing but love and comfort and happiness, all in a seemingly endless stream of days only to fade out and be rekindled back in this very moment. The coolness of the juice washed over him like a nice ocean breeze after a hot day in the sand, chilling his teeth like a wind winding past the busy skyscrapers looming over a bustling metropolis. The fresh taste of the glowing fruit essence swirled through his entire being, splashing here and there down his throat, coating his insides with a succulent sugar-based experience that could be rivaled by or compared to nothing.

If that was not the most orgasmic experience of his life, he thought, then the next sip would surely be it. Not evening tipping the glass down to pause, Hinata tilted the cup higher up so as to suck down more of this euphoric ambrosia. His eyes closed in sweet satisfaction, head leaning back to retrieve as much of the savory substance as he could. Truly, never a joy as good as this could be felt anywhere-

“You seem to be enjoying yourself there, Hinata-kun.”

Wow. There we go. Perfect fantasy/reality ruined because some homogay wanted to steal the spotlight all for himself and-

“Would you care for another glass?”

The look Hinata gave that desperate little man was that of dire intensity, reflecting all of the universe and yet nothing but his small existence all at the same time. Komaeda found himself consumed by that stare, and returned it with just as much powerful passion.

“Another,” Hinata repeated. “Another.”

Keeping his eyes locked with Hinata’s, Komaeda reached over, took the entire pitcher of orange juice, and handed it to Hinata. In that simple yet anxious exchange, Komaeda kept a firm grip on the handle, even as Hinata tried to yank it away. Hinata tilted his head as if to say, “You dare challenge me now?” as his stare burned into Komaeda. Through the other boy’s eyes a look of thought passed over before he proceeded to take the jug in both hands and jerked it out of Hinata’s hands. Then, in a moment of borderline Buddhist Enlightenment, Komaeda raised the container far above his head as if it were the Messiah of a new dawn and flipped it a full 180 degrees to ravish him with its holy contents. All of it, every single last drop, ice cubes and all, fell upon his body and drenched him with unattainable beauty only ever found in the miracle that is orange juice.

By this time everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing, completely hushed by the silent ring of the Earth letting out a sigh of relief. Now, they simultaneously realized, now God had arisen. He had descended upon the Earth and had opened Himself up to bestow upon them His eternal blessings. They were His servants, His children, and they were ready to obey His any command. All that was left was for Him to relay His mighty words of truth, to implement the beginning of a new era that began His reign of perfection.

Angels began to sing in their unique chorus of harmony and life, adding to the already marvelous introduction of the new god. Oh no, wait, that’s just Kaworu.

“Come and get it Hinata-kun.”

Quicker than any tangible measurement of speed, Hinata was upon the other, lips smashed against his in a necessary and unexplainable rush to fulfill his desires. He reached out and pulled the sopping, sticky mess of Komaeda Nagito to him and simply absorbed what of him he could, like a withering sapling reaching out to the setting sun for that inexplicable warmth and love accompanied by its radiant light. It was a photosynthesis of orange juice to love, both of the males drowning in its sickly sweet residue. Nothing could tear apart these eternal lovers, not the sun, not the moon, not all the planets from all the galaxies in every possible dimension. It was a love that was no longer confined by the definition of love, something that now far exceeded human interpretation and rewrote whatever meaning we derive from love. For what more could love be, other than Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime, and that which is and will always be referred to as orange juice?

Both pulled away, completely entranced by the other’s loving regard.

And through it all there was only one thing Hinata felt needed to be said to complete the moment.

“Whoa!”

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you may have seen this work from my Tumblr account- I'm the same person, trust me. I just felt I needed to start posting to AO3 because you guys are pretty chill and it's a real nice community here so far.


End file.
